


Anger

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: The Fast Show
Genre: Arguing, Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Mention of Fat Shaming, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Imagine Muse A and Muse B getting into an argument, and Muse A storms out. Does Muse B go after them?





	

“I can’t believe you mum, Lyndsay, I really can’t,” Simon said, his hands clenched into fists.

They had just got back from a disastrous trip to Lyndsay’s parents’ house, and Simon was in a foul mood. Lyndsay kept trying to calm him down, which was pissing him off even more.

“Look, Si,” Lyndsay said wearily, “I know she offended you, but—”

“But what!” Simon yelled. “She said I was getting fat! You know how I feel about my body, and you didn’t even fucking stop everyone laughing. You’re a wanker!”

“Well, then, you’re a wanker too!” Lyndsay yelled back. “And I didn’t laugh, did I? And Mum always makes comments about everyone. Don’t you remember her saying my haircut was gross, or is this just all about you?!”

“Shut up, you stupid twat!” Simon cried. “And your hair is fucking awful, and so’s your fucking hat!”

This seemed to be too much for Lyndsay. He glared at Simon, looking almost upset, before running out of the room. A few seconds later, Si heard the front door slam.

Simon sighed. He felt so angry with Lyndsay, but he didn’t want him to run off on his own and do something stupid. He exhaled slowly and tried to calm himself down, and, once he felt a bit less angry, he hurried out of the front door.

Simon trailed around town for an hour, yelling Lyndsay’s name, before he found him. Lyndsay turned around when he called his name, and waited for Simon to catch up. Simon saw that his eyes were red; Lyndsay would never admit it, but Si knew he cried a lot.

“Hello, Simon.”

“Hi, Lynds,” Simon said awkwardly. “Look, this is stupid. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Lyndsay said, smiling.

Simon smiled too, and pulled Lyndsay into a hug.


End file.
